Maj. James Miller
'Major James Miller '(abbreviated as '''Maj. Miller) is a minor character appearing in the Zombies gamemode of ''Call of Duty: Black Ops 2''. He was originally in the Australian Army, but was later recruited to the CDC. He was the leader of the team that was sent to Nuketown in response to the Distress signal from the radiation scientists.''' Biography Having spent 7 years in the Australian Army, Major James Miller was recruited to the Centre for Disease Control (CDC). Due to his prior experience, he was sent straight onto the field. His first assignment was to be sent to a nuclear testing ground, in response to a distress signal intercepted by the CDC. Miller was the leader of the rescue team that was sent to the site. Altogether, there was a total of 4 soldiers, including Miller himself. Nuketown Upon arrival at the nuclear testing sight, the team searched through all the destroyed and burnt houses. They found no signs of the radation scientists, except a nuclear shelter that had been locked, that possibly contained an occupant. As the team were trying to open the shelter, a loud scream was heard, and one of the soldiers was attacked by a living corpse, or a zombie (as Miller would later put it). The soldier tried pulling out his knife, and protect himself with it at the last moment before the zombie could attacked him, but he was too late. Miller pulled out his M1911 before the zombie could attack another one of his team, and shot it straight in the head, killing it instantly. Another 3 zombies appeared from inside the house, stumbling towards the 3 soldiers. Miller ordered the last remaining soldeirs of his team to pull out their pistols and shoot the zombies. All three shot and killed the zombies, before they could get close. Miller and his team hurried through the damaged houses, and fallen debris, shooting any zombies that went in the way of them. The team, realising that there transport back was swarming with zombies, then commandeered the only vehicle that seemed intact enough to drive; The Red Truck. Miller himslf discovered that the engine of the truck would still work, but he hadn't tested it yet. Miller entered the Red truck first, followed by his second in command. The third soldier, a private, was swarmed before he was able to enter, and had to be left behind. Miller started up the vehicle first try, the fuel dial showing half full. They drove straight through the fence and onto the nearest road they could see. As they followed the road, Miller and his second in command heard a loud explosion behind them, causing a shockwave to rush past them, nearly tipping over the truck. The last thing Miller saw before he fell unconscious was his partner smashing his head against the dashboard, killling him. Town When James woke up, his head was lying in an airbag, the truck completely still, his partners blood covering the window and dashboard. Outside, a fog had swallowed the truck, the headlights seemingly peircing the darkness that surrounded James now. The truck was still drivable, but back window had been smashed, the door was not opening because of the shockwave. Miller continued on his way, his dead partner lying next to him. When he finally came to a clearing in the fog, James found himself in a abandoned and destroyed Town. As he climbed out of the truck via the the side window, he found a group of 4 CDC soldiers shooting zombies with their pistols. When Miller came up to them and asked for their leader and what they were doing here, they replied saying that their suprior had been killed by a zombie pushing him out of a window while he wasn't looking, and that they were sent here to find any survivors. Miller then took them under his leadership, and they all held up in the Bar while Miller tried to establish radio contact with the CDC HQ. Miller was able to establish radio contact with their CDC suprior, who in turn sent a recon team to rescue Miller and the other soldiers. Gallery BO2 Gameplay Nuketown CDC.PNG|Maj. Miller and his team shooting the 3 zombies. Nuketown-zombies-season-pass.png|Zombies coming after Miller and the remaining soldiers of his team. Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters